


Beorn’s House

by ThorinOakenfeels (inkgeek)



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Female Nori (Tolkien), Gen, Nwalin Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ThorinOakenfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nori does not have allergies, thank you very much.</p><p>feat. Female!Nori and Gender-of-your-choice!Dwalin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beorn’s House

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin Week 2016 Day: Beorn’s House or Laketown
> 
> Very special thanks to my beta/enabler/partner in crime [Mozartsgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl). Thank you for helping me when my creative juices run out!

“Kill me, please.” Nori looked like shit. She had straw tangled in her hair and beard, her nose was red, and her eyes were watering uncontrollably. “I hate this. I want to die.”

“No, you don’t,” said Dwalin, “It’s just allergies.” Nori draped herself dramatically across Dwalin’s lap.

“You don’t  _ understand _ , Dwalin. I don’t have allergies. I must be dying.” She produced a knife from somewhere and pressed it into Dwalin’s hand. “Make it quick.” She pulled her beard aside to bare her throat. Dwalin pushed her onto the floor.

“If you don’t have allergies, than what was all that sneezing and snuffling and carrying on last night?”

“Plague.” She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. “A very itchy plague.”

“Not hayfever?” Dwalin leaned over and started picking bits of straw from her hair.

“Nope. Plague.” Nori was overcome with a sneezing fit.

Dwalin sighed an exasperated sigh. “Just admit you have allergies.”

“No.” Nori folded her arms in a huff. “I would not be brought this low by something so innocuous.”

“Suit yourself,” said Dwalin, rising and moving toward the over large front door, “but you'll get no sympathy from me.”

“Some lover you are,” Nori sniped back. Dwalin didn't dignify it with a response.

 

Later that day, Dwalin sat in the Skin-changer’s pasture with Glóin, smoking and going over what provisions they would need for the journey through Mirkwood. Giant bumblebees hummed in nearby hives. They left the dwarves alone for the most part. Their initial curiosity had been sated rather quickly once they had figured out that the new things in the grass were not flowers despite one of them being mostly orange.

“I do not think we will need that much food,” said Glóin, looking over his figures, “Surely there will be good hunting in the Wood. It's a wood! We should not encumber ourselves with unnecessary supplies.”

“Did you not hear what the Skin-changer told Thorin?” Dwalin argued, “The animals in Mirkwood are poison! Their meat is black and foul.”

“Still, we should be able to bring down some game between here and Mirkwood,” Glóin countered.

“You will not do so on my lands,” said a deep, accented voice. Beorn had crept up behind them. Quite the feat for one so large.

“And when we are off your lands?” asked Glóin defensively.

“When you are off my lands, you will be in the Greenwood,” Beorn replied. The hard set of his mouth made it clear that this was no joke. All in all, he didn't seem like the joking type. “You,” he said to Dwalin, “need to take better care of your partner.”

“Excuse me?” The sudden change of subject caught Dwalin off guard.

“I do not like dwarves, but I cannot abide the suffering of little creatures,” Beorn explained, “Your partner is ill.”

“She has allergies and is too proud to admit it,” said Dwalin, shrugging off the accusation that Nori was not well cared for.

“Nevertheless,” the Skin-changer with a stern expression, “she is suffering. And her sneezing fits are making my animals uneasy.” He produced two items from somewhere: a small pouch and a smaller jar. Dwalin accepted them. “Eyebright should help with the sneezing and itching. The balm in the jar will ease her breathing. Rub it on her chest.” Beorn mimed smearing a paste on the upper part of his chest just to make sure Dwalin understood.

“Thank you,” Dwalin said a little sheepishly, “I will take these to her now.”

“See that you do.” Beorn watched Dwalin get up and head back toward the house. Glóin cleared his throat to get the Skin-changer’s attention. “Yes?”

“Have ye ever thought about marketing that stuff?”

 

“Guh, I feel better already,” said Nori, practically purring in Dwalin’s lap as her chest was slathered in Beorn’s peppermint-y paste. “My eyes still itch, though.”

“Give the eyebright time to work,” Dwalin said, leaning down to drop a gentle kiss onto each of her eyelids.

“I will if you keep it up with that salve.” She relaxed further, keeping her eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Dwalin happily complied.


End file.
